


The Announcement

by Books_and_Broadway



Series: Beetlefam [2]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, just a happy little family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_and_Broadway/pseuds/Books_and_Broadway
Summary: Charles and Delia are finally ready to tell the rest of their unconventional family about the baby. This yields mixed results, and a certain demon certainly isn't helping!
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz
Series: Beetlefam [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459192
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Sorry I took such a long hiatus, I've been busy with school and had no motivation to write. However, I just saw the show Saturday (it was AMAZING!!!!!), and now i finally have some inspiration to write again. As always, nothing belongs to me, and I hope you enjoy!

Beetlejuice had been roaming the house, in search of the Maitlands and totally not because he was completely lonely and bored without Lydia around. Why the living felt the need to educate their children would never make sense to him. Finally, after looking in about every room in the house, Beetlejuice almost resigned to camping out in the family room watching pointless daytime tv when he heard the faint sound of voices coming from the older Deetzes’ bedroom. That’s strange, he thought, moving towards the door to investigate. Usually Delia and Charles would be at work, and neither really ever took the day off without a good reason.

”Sixteen weeks along,” Beetlejuice heard Delia sigh through the closed door. Sixteen weeks along what?

”I know! I think it’s almost time to tell others about our little bundle of joy!” Charles said, his voice dripping with pride.

 _Oooh, this sounds interesting,_ Beetlejuice thought, bringing his ear to the door. Maybe they had some sort of awesome surprise, like a cat or a sandworm or a box full of spiders! Beetlejuice began thinking of all of the amazing things Delia and Charles could be surprising them with, only to be lulled out of his thoughts by the mention of Lydia.

“I just hope Lydia can handle it okay,” he heard Delia sigh, “she was okay when we got married, but I’m not sure she’ll be so pleased when we tell her about the baby.”

_A baby?_ Beetlejuice mused, suddenly full of excitement. He would be the best uncle ever! He could just image teaching the kid to call upon the dead, pull pranks on the other family members, and just cause general chaos. It'd be like having a mini him! His excitement was growing, and eventually he couldn't hold it in any more. Beetlejuice drifted through the wall, shouting "I'm gonna be such a good uncle!" to a horrified Delia and Charles. Both looked at each other, unsure of how to approach the situation.

"Beetlejuice, how much of our conversation did you hear?" Delia asked, chewing on her lip nervously. Beetlejuice was the LAST person she trusted to keep a secret. Especially one as big as hers, which definetly would make Lydia angry if she found out from the demon. 

"Oh, just the part about how you've got my new nephew inside of you!" Beetlejice responded, leaning over to kiss Delia's stomach. She desperately wanted to tell him that they didn't even know if they were having a boy or girl yet, but at that moment, there were more pressing matters at hand. “Beetlejuice, I need you to listen to me,” Delia sighed, annunciating her words as if she were talking to one of her students. “You, under absolutely NO circumstances, are allowed to talk to ANYONE about this until tonight. Do you understand?”

Beetlejuice nodded his head rapidly, making Delia doubt he actually listened even more so than before. She needed to make sure that he stayed out of her face and kept quiet until dinner. “Why don’t you go visit Barbra and Adam? I think I saw them upstairs?” With that, Beetlejuice was gone, already bored with the newfound secret.

“What are we going to do now?” Charles cried, throwing his hands up in defeat. He knew there was no way Beetlejuice could keep his mouth shut. And they had such a good plan! They were going to have a horror movie marathon/game night with Lydia and the Maitlands’, then drop the big news over pizza ( Lydia’s favorite). In essence, they were attempting to create the perfect night for Lydia to hopefully soften the blow in the event that she wasn’t so pleased about the new addition. While she supported their relationship and handled her mother’s passing much better after the whole Beetlejuice incident, Charles knew that this was different. While they had gotten married, a baby would really show her that he had moved on from her mom. He just hoped by the time the baby was born, Lydia would at the least be accepting of her sibling. The last thing he needed was for his daughter to hate his future child.

***********  
“How about a game night with the Mainlands?” Charles asked, setting the plan in motion. Lydia had just come back from school, and she appeared to be in a good mood. Plus, it was a Friday, meaning that whatever homework she had was pushed aside in favor of taking a break from school.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea Charles!” Delia responded, marching up the stairs to get the Maitlands. Lydia gave her a weird look, but simply shrugged it off and went back to the drawing she was working on. Delia seemed a bit over excited, but that wasn’t totally abnormal, especially since not since she began working at the elementary school. Those kids brought her energy level up to about a thousand. 

“Who’s ready time lose at Scrabble?” Adam yelled as he descended the stairs along with Delia and Barbra.

“We are not playing Scrabble!” Lydia shouted in response, “the last time we played you used words that I’ve only ever seen in a dictionary, and I refuse to have to think outside of school!”

“What about the game of life?” Beetlejuice suggested as he popped up from behind the couch.” It’s just so fitting considering that...”

“...That we’re such a happy family. Thank you Beetlejuice,” Charles added, quickly pulling the demon to the kitchen. Now Lydia really knew something was going on. While her father was never a huge fan of Beetlejuice, he had found that just ignoring him was the best was to keep him from creating even more damage. Lydia looked to the Maitlands, hoping to get some clue about why her dad and Delia were acting so weird. They only shrugged in response, seemingly just as confused as her. 

Finally, Charles and Beetlejuice emerged from the kitchen. Charles shot Delia a reassuring look before announcing that he was hungry, so what did everyone want on their pizza? This only confused Lydia more. Delia had banned junk food from the house, claiming that it “wasn’t vegan” and that junk food “caused stress”. It was even rare for Charles to get takeout when Delia wasn’t home, never mind when she was right in front of him. All of the weird events were starting to worry Lydia. The last time her dad had acted so strange, her mom ended up dead.   
Luckily, she didn’t have a chance to dwell on her fear for long, as her dad was already setting up the game board while Beetlejuice made teams. The family began the game, and they ended up having so much fun that they almost forgot about the pizza until it arrived. Charles and Delia went to set the table while the rest cleaned up the game, and soon they were all seated around the table with plates of pizza (except for the Maitlands, as they couldn’t really eat. Beetlejuice couldn’t either, but he liked to pretend). They quickly ate, and as they polished off their plates, Delia stood up.

“Charles and I have some exciting news,” she sighed, a smile spreading across her face as she grabbed Charles’ hand. “You see we’re... We’re...”

“Oh just spit it out. They’re having a little BJ Jr.!” Beetlejuice shouted, flinging his arms in the air.   
“BEETLEJUICE!” Charles and Delia shouted, their faces contorting into scowls. They knew he couldn’t stop himself, but it was their surprise!   
“Congratulations guys!” Barbra exclaimed, flinging her arms around Delia. Adam soon followed her, reminding the Deetzes that if they ever needed a crib, there was a beautiful antique one up in the attic. The four of them talked for a bit, only stopping when they noticed Lydia sitting at the table with a dazed look on her face. Next to her, Beetlejuice sat, looking glum.   
“Lydia...” Charles began, unsure as to how he should approach the situation.

“That’s... That’s great, Dad,” she sighed, slowly getting up from her chair, “I think I’m going to got to my room now.” With that, Lydia was gone, and it appeared that Beetlejuice had left too. A distant crash rang throughout the house, followed by a loud cry from a certain demon. 

“Well that could have gone better,” Charles remarked, staring at the table in disbelief.

“You think?” Delia responded, leaning her head on his shoulder. “You go talk to Lydia and I’ll go find Beetlejuice?” Charles nodded, and with that both went their separate ways, smiling despite the chaos that had just occurred. Even though their house way slowly spiraling into chaos, both Charles and Delia knew they would fix everything together.


End file.
